Greeting card displays as used in retail stores have been made in many forms, generally designed to neatly present a large number and variety of cards in a dense but attractive arrangement. Common features of such displays are successive rows of card shelves, tiered or vertical, with dividers on each shelf to define multiple card pockets. The shelves are attached to and supported by a back panel which is supported upon a vertically oriented frame, sometimes referred to as a “gondola”. The frame or frames may include spaced-apart upright members with multiple attachment points, with other structural members attached to span between the upright members. In some greeting card displays, the shelves and pocket dividers may be rigidly attached to a back panel supported by the gondola frame by fasteners, so that any assembly or adjustment of the display requires removal and re-attachment of such fasteners. Also, the spacing of the shelves and dividers is constant, so that there is little or no flexibility to accommodate cards of different sizes in the same display, or to change the number of card pockets on any given shelf.
Some displays use a single piece back panel on which the rows or tiers of shelves are formed. In such tiered displays, the back panel is typically manufactured as a single piece in which multiple tiers are molded to form rows of card pockets. The vertical spacing of the rows is thus fixed with no provision for adjustment to accommodate cards of different sizes or to alter the card product mix of the display. Although displays of this type are economical to manufacture due to fewer required parts, flexibility is sacrificed, and the display appearance is standardized and generic.
Welded wire form products, such as shopping carts and other types of containers, provide substantial strength and open structures with high visibility through the structures. This type of construction has been adapted to various retail displays, including greeting card and related product displays. Exposed steel framing is used to support open welded wire assemblies which form tiered display shelves. The use of heavy gauge material and permanent welds severely limits display flexibility.